What a Heart can Endure
by Nami Kuya
Summary: This is my version of Howl's Moving Castle, please review and enjoy. -


Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was starting to get dark, and Sophie was getting bored with watching all the carriages drive by. "Maybe I should just close up…" She said aloud to herself. Before she could actually get to the door, it suddenly swung open. A bit startled, Sophie's hands balled into a fist, as three soldiers came through the door.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'm." The first solider said saluting her, "but we are looking for a tall male figure, with long blonde hair. He goes by the name of Pendragon." Sophie loosened her hands, after her knuckles had turned completely white. "Have you seen anyone that fits this description?"

"No I'm sorry." Sophie replied, slightly shaking her head.

"Thank you for your time ma'm, sorry to have bothered you." The soldiers bowed slightly at the waist, and exited the room. Sophie quickly rushed to the door and turned the lock.

"Pendragon…" She repeated under her breath. Sophie turned, but bumped into a tall figure. "Oh!" Sophie covered her nose.

"Are you alright?" Asked a voice. Sophie looked up to find herself face to face with a tall male, who had long blonde hair. She backed up slightly.

"Pendragon," Sophie stuttered.

"Actually I prefer Howl. 'Pendragon', is just one of my many aliases." Howl said, smirking at Sophie's surprised expression. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." She nodded her head a bit. "Well thank you, this place was a great hide out." Howl said, laying his red coat over his shoulders. "Well I should be going."

"Ok…" Sophie said, slowly stepping to the right to clear the way. Howl slightly waved his hand through the air, as he walked towards the door. When Sophie looked over at the door, she had noticed that the locked had turned. Howl then opened the door, and turned slightly towards her.

"By the way, you have wonderful hat making skills." He smiled, as he shut the door behind him. Sophie felt the blood rush to the tops of her cheeks, and her heart start to beat faster. As she did before, she quickly rushed to the door and turned the lock.

"I feel so light headed…" Sophie placed her hand over her heart, as she switched off all the lights, and blew out the rest of the candles. "I am going to bed." She sighed, and made her way up to her bedroom. As she changed into her night gown, she started to think about Howl, and how his blond hair laid ever so perfectly over his eyes. Sophie shook her head, and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to picture fields of flowers, but the only thing that came to mind was Howl.

The next morning, Sophie woke up a bit late. There was a knock at her door. "Sophie are you up?" The voice sounded familiar, and it was. The door opened and in walked her sister, Lettie. "You dress and act like an older women, now don't tell me you're going to sleep like one." Sophie rubbed her eyes and started to braid her long brown hair.

"What brings you to this side of town?" She asked.

"Your own sister can't just stop by and see how you were doing?" Lettie asked innocently.

"Well, I guess…" Lettie smiled and sat on the bed next to her.

"I brought you some fresh, backed bread." She said, handing Sophie the pink basket.

"Thank you." Sophie sighed a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" Lettie asked a little worried.

"Oh it's nothing…" Lettie crossed her arms, and glared.

"It's a guy isn't Sophie?"

"Well-" Sophie stumbled over her words, and turned to her sister.

"Oh Sophie!" Lettie squealed as she wrapped her arms around Sophie. "Well tell me what his name is." Sophie felt her face becoming warmer and warmer.

"Howl…" Lettie let go of her sister and stared at her blankly.

"Did you say Howl, oh Sophie you need to stay away from him. I heard that he is a wizard who attracts young girls like you and I. Then once he has you in his grasp, he'll eat your heart!" Lettie placed her hands on Sophie's shoulders. "Promise me that you will never go near him again." Sophie lowered her eyes and didn't answer. Lettie sighed, and stood up. "Well I have to go." She said in a serious tone, while dusting off her dress. "Just be careful Sophie." She turned and left the room, heading for her carriage. Sophie stood up and pulled out her navy blue dress.

"Should I listen to her?" She asked her self aloud, she shook her head. _I'll do as I please. _She placed her brown straw hat upon her head, and headed down to the shop. There she found the other girls, preparing some hats.

"Good morning Sophie." One said, as the rest of the girls greeted her with smiles.

"Yes, good morning." Sophie replied with a half smile, as she made her way around to check each of the girls' hats. "Everyone is doing very well, please continue." Sophie turned, and made her way to the main shop. Opening the blinds, Sophie peered out the window, and saw a man with long blonde hair. "Howl!" She yelped, and rushed out the door. When she looked again, there was no one there. Was she hallucinating? She rubbed her eyes, and shut the door.

"Are you all right Sophie dear?" Asked a voice from behind her. When she turned, she found her mother standing in the door way.

"Mother, when did you get here?" Her mother smiled, and came closer.

"Well I just arrived from the Central city. So only a few moments ago." Sophie smiled gently. Her mother was always out and about. She was also very envious of how beautiful her mother was.

"I'm glad you were able to make it back so quickly." Her mother smiled at her.

"Well there was another specific reason why I had to return so quickly." Her mother said blushing a bit. Sophie stared, just a little confused. "You see, I met someone Sophie and we plan to get married."

"I am happy for you mother," she replied slowly. Her mother then rushed over and wrapped her arms around Sophie. "I met him in the Central city."

"So I take it that you won't be staying for long?"

"Now, I'm sorry. Don't worry though, we will be back here soon." Sophie smiled at her gently.

"You're really in love with him aren't you?" Her mother squealed with thrill.

"Oh Sophie, when you fall in love, it is the greatest feeling in the world. You feel as if you could do anything, and nothing in the world could stop you." Sophie placed her hand on her heart. "Sophie, are you…in love?"

"N-no…" Her mother smiled, but knew that it was a lie.

"What ever you say, now let's go to the back I'm about to show all the girls the new hats I brought back."

"Sounds good," Sophie said while following her mother into the back room.

"Ok ladies here are the new hats from Central!" All the girls' squealed with excitement when they saw all the pinks, and blues.

"They are so beautiful!" One of them yelped.

"We are going to make so much money with these!" Another said, trying on a blue feathered hat.

"What do you think Sophie?" Her mother asked.

"They are very nice, I am sure they will sell very fast." Sophie replied in a soft tone. Her mother smiled at her. "Well I am going to go back to the shop." She turned and made her way back.

Sophie sat at the cash register for awhile. _There is no way I am in love. _She thought to her self. _I just met him, and after what Lettie said…_ Sophie had never done anything for herself; she always stayed at the Hat shop, for she felt that it was her duty to take over after her father had passed. "Howl, is the wizard that lives in the moving castle." She said aloud. "So he lives in the Wastes." Right then Sophie had finally made a decision, just for her. She was going to the Wastes, in search of Howl!


End file.
